


In a nutshell

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Challenge fic, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, No Dialogue, Short, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young lovers finished the package, obvious to everyone but them. They just were and that was that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my alphabet prompts, letter I.

They were idiots. He loved her and she loved him, simple and easy. They were both great at their job and added things to the unit and that was that. Patrick really didn't understand what the big problem was, they had loved each other from the moment they saw each other and really it was less of a problem once they got together then before. The goggly eyes had been truly distracting.This new director really needed to clue in to how it worked around here. The young lovers finished the package, obvious to everyone but them. They just were and that was that.


End file.
